A D2D (Devic to Device, device-to-device) communications technology is a technology used by D2D user equipments in an LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced, Long Term Evolution Advanced) system to directly perform end-to-end communication by multiplexing resources of cellular users in a cell. Because an evolved NodeB eNB (evolved Node B, evolved NodeB) in the LTE-A system does not monitor a status of resources used by D2D user equipment, to prevent incapability of performing communication by the D2D user equipment with insufficient resources, the D2D user equipment needs to report the monitored resource status to the evolved NodeB, so that the evolved NodeB can perform, according to the received resource status, proper scheduling on the resources used by the D2D user equipment.
In a traditional process of monitoring a resource status, the D2D user equipment monitors a discovery resource of a cell. When the D2D user equipment cannot parse a received signal on a discovery resource, the D2D user equipment marks one resource collision, and counts a quantity of resource collision times in a discovery time domain, and reports the quantity of resource collision times to the evolved NodeB as a monitoring report.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the related technology at least has the following disadvantages: there is a relatively large quantity of causes of a failure in correctly parsing a received signal by the D2D user equipment, for example, occurrence of a collision, extremely poor channel quality, or interference from a nearby frequency, and the D2D user equipment may possibly also mark, as resource collision, a status in which a received signal cannot be correctly parsed due to extremely poor channel quality or interference from a nearby frequency, the quantity of resource collision times that is determined by the D2D user equipment is inaccurate; consequently, the evolved NodeB cannot accurately learn a resource status in the cell.